Man Overboard
by Princess of Punk
Summary: Being the Blink 182 nut I am, I had to write a songfic for their new song. (my new fav!) Be warned, this one's kinda weird. No plot really. Still, you can read and review! About a some struggles with friendships after Harry, Hermione, and Ron graduate. H


**  
A/N: There are so many ways to see a Blink 182 song...I saw this as a song about losing a close friend. You could interpret it so many other ways though...a breakup song, a depression song, an angry song...I kinda mixed up everything. This goes pretty fast and has no real plot. It's just an idea. You know how I am. Blink 182 songfic nut. I try to make mine different than regular songfics. So just try to understand it as best you can. My ideas are so weird.   
  
I love Blink!   
Sorry had to say that before it starts...  
Enjoy.  
  
**_So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over,   
There's so much more that I wanted and   
(So sorry it's over)   
There's so much more that I needed and   
(So sorry it's over)   
Time keeps moving on and on and on- soon we'll all be gone._  
  
The relationship started out pretty good. There were some fights, some experimenting, and some minor mishaps that always seemed to turn out good. A perfect teenage relationship. But could it survive outside Hogwarts?  
  
"It's been so long..."  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Life was interesting..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
How boring. This was going absolutley nowhere.   
  
_Let's take some time to talk this over. You're out of line and rarely sober.   
We can't depend on your excuses cause in the end it's fucking useless _  
  
"You could be a bit more cheerful," Hermione said flatly. "If we're married, maybe you should be a bit more compassionate as well."  
  
"Hermione, I'll do what I want for now. Trust me."  
  
"Ron, the last time I trusted you you attempted suicide."  
  
"It wasn't a suicide attempt. It was something for the Ministry."  
  
"You don't work for the Ministry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't keep bailing you out of things anymore. I can't talk to you, I can't even get you to take me to dinner."  
  
"You're not _bailing_ me out of things. I could manage fine without you."  
  
_You can only lean on me for so long.   
Bring the ship about to watch a friend drown.   
Sit out on the ledge, begged you to come down.   
You can only lean on me for so long _  
  
"Why are you like the way you are now? At Hogwarts you were always so relaxed and calm."  
  
Ron put down his quill. "Well, I guess I'm just a depressed writing nut."  
  
"No Ron. I want you to tell me exactly why you changed after we graduated. There's no reason to not be happy anymore."  
  
"Fine Hermione. You win, once again."  
  
Hermione smiled inside her head.  
  
"Why bother trying? We're put on this Earth for one reason: to die."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, horrified, "No we're not!"  
  
"Hermione, I don't care what religion you were raised on. I don't care what you think. This is me. This is Ron. Not you."  
  
Hermione ran.   
  
_I remember shots without a chaser.   
Absent minded thoughts now you're a stranger. _  
  
What had happened to Ron? He was so unemotional and careless, not carefree.  
  
Hermione rang the bell to Harry's flat in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hermione! What's up?"  
  
That was just like Harry. Never mad at her. Never.  
  
She stepped inside his simple house. It was like going back a few years. Back to the good old times.  
  
"It's Ron..." Hermione said, collapsing in a rather ragged chair. "He's hanging by a string."  
  
"I know what you mean. I sent him an owl last week. No response yet. Hedwig just flew back empty clawed."  
  
"That's why I apparated here; I don't know if I can stand living with him anymore."  
  
Harry frowned. "You're more like his mother than his wife."  
  
She actually laughed, a little. "I know. I still want to have children though. Too bad he's glued to his desk, writing depressing poems."  
  
"Really? Hermione...you need a change..."  
  
"I know. I make all the money, do all the chores, keep the whole household running..."  
  
"So have an affair."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
_So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over,   
There's so much more that I wanted and   
(So sorry it's over)   
There's so much more that I needed and   
(So sorry it's over)   
Time keeps moving on and on and on- soon we'll all be gone._  
  
Hermione had always imagined, when she was a little girl, that she would grow up and marry a handsome man and have two wonderful children. Her husband would do the bills and she would do the cooking. They would go to Church on Sundays and go on family trips. Perfect.  
  
Nope...her life was chaos. A madman husband, no kids, no religon, and an affair with her best friend.   
  
_Cover up the scars put on your gameface.   
Left you in the bar to try and save face. _  
  
Pregnant.  
  
She knocked on Ron's door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"You are now."  
  
She glared at him. "Seriously. Adult to adult."  
  
"Okay." He spun around in his chair. "Shoot."  
  
Hermione breathed in. "I want a divorce."  
  
He spit out his coffee. "What?"  
  
"I want a divorce."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't love you. I'm not sure I can take much more of your attitude."  
  
"Something happened, didn't it?"  
  
"No...yes." She looked at the ground.  
  
"What? I have a right to know."  
  
"Yes...I guess you do."  
  
There was a long pause. Very long.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I had an affair with Harry. I'm pregnant."  
  
Ron took his wand and gripped it very tightly. "Some wife."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
He snapped his wand in half. The act startled her. "Go then. Divorce me. Marry Harry. I don't care."  
  
_You can only lean on me for so long.   
Bring the ship about to watch a friend drown  
Sit out on the ledge, begged you to come down   
You can only lean on me for so long _  
  
Hermione shuffled the divorce papers in her hand. This was an American thing to do really. She didn't care.   
  
_So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and   
(So sorry it's over)   
There's so much more that I needed and   
(So sorry it's over)   
Time keeps moving on and on and on- soon we'll all be gone. _  
  
Hermione looked at her current life. Ron had, finally, commited suicide five years ago. She was married to Harry, and they had one son. Harry fixed the plumbing with his trusty wand and Hermione conjured up feasts with hers. They went on vacations to other countries and had a strong relationship.  
  
"Hermione, want to go back to Hogwarts for a visit?"  
  
"Oh...why not. Haven't been in ages..."  
  
"We should take Ron with us."  
  
"Sure. He'll be starting school there next year, anyway. Might as well get a feel for it."  
  
"Too bad we can't warn him about the people there..."  
  
She laughed. "Like Malfoy's son. That would be a riot."  
  
Harry pulled her close. "He does have a son."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The happy couple called their ten year old to see them.  
  
A dark haired, fair skinned boy with dull green eyes scampered into the kitchen.   
  
"Ron? Want to see your new school?" Hermione said, her brown eyes sprakling.  
  
_Man on a mission can't say I miss him around.   
Insider information, hand in your resignation.   
Loss of a good friend best of intentions I found,   
Tight lipped procrastination,   
Yeah later, see you around! _  
  
  
  
  



End file.
